Let Love bring us Back Together
by butterflydreamsflyaway
Summary: Quinn still loves Sam, Sam still loves Quinn, but they broke up. Trying to move on, will a Musical Play bring the two back together or will they learn to move on with their lives? Read to find out


"Why did you ask me to come over?" Sam asked as he stood at the Fabray's front porch.

Quinn looked at him and slowly walked outside of her house while closing the door slowly. "I wanted to know something" she said

"How are you? How's your parents?" She said, hoping to start a proper conversation "I haven't seem them in a while, I heard that you were doing good at football practice and that you and Santana broke up."

"What do you really want to ask Quinn?" Sam said "Why couldn't it wait till Monday? Or why didn't you just ask me through text" He countered back, avoiding eye contact with Quinn.

"Because I wanted to hear it from you, and I want to know now" She said, she pulled out her silver cross necklace, showing it to Sam, the promise ring was dangling from it, to Sam's surprise. "Why didn't you take it back?" she asked him

Sam didn't say anything but look at the necklace and the ring, "You could've asked for it, a lot of times, but you never did, why?" She asked again.

"Answer me Sam" She said again, "Do you still have feelings for me?"

"What the point?" he said suddenly, his voice kind of loud, "What's the point if I take it back? What's the point if I still loved you Quinn? You got back together with Finn"

"You're the one who broke up with me to be with Santana" She screamed back

"You're the one who cheated on me" He said, "I never took up back the ring because I'm still keeping my promise, I will do anything to make you happy and I will love you always, if breaking up with you so you could be with Finn will make you happy, fine"

"But I wanted to be with you" She whispered.

"You should've thought twice before kissing Finn than" He said, and started to walk to the street, he didn't have the strength to say good bye.

Quinn stood there as the sun set, tears we're forming in her eyes. "I love you Sam" She said, even though the boy was far away now.

The Next Day

"Ok guys, I have some great news " Mr. Shuester said as he entered the glee classroom, that was the moment Quinn raised her hands.

"Mr. Shuester, I have a song I want to sing" Quinn said, standing up.

"What can Tubbers sing? Maybe about adultery and cheating?" Santana said, with an evil smirk in her face.

Quinn glared at the latina as she stood in front of everybody, "Actually, I want to sing this song, to say sorry to someone" she said, "Unlike a certain b**** I know who doesn't have the courage to tell the world how she really feels" Quinn said

"Snap!" Mercedes said with a smile in her face "by b**** you do mean Santana don't you?" she said

"Hell yeah" Quinn said as she smiled at her friend.

"Go on ahead Quinn" Mr. Shuester said

"Sam" Quinn said, looking at the blonde boy "when you walked out last Saturday, this song started to play and all I can do is think of you"

Sam didn't say anything but just continued looking at the girl.

"I'm so glad you made time to see me  
How's life? Tell me, how's your family?  
I haven't seen them in a while"

She started singing as she looked at Sam, she did her best to keep eye contact with the blonde boy, the two both flashed back to Saturday night, when they had their conversation at the Fabray's home.

"You've been good, busier than ever  
We small talk, work and the weather  
Your guard is up, and I know why  
Because the last time you saw me  
Is still burned in the back of your mind  
You gave me roses, and I left them there to die"

Finn kept quiet as he watched the blonde, he still had feelings for Quinn, he'll admit to that, but he knows what he did was wrong, he should've known how Sam would feel, yet he didn't prevent it.

Rachel listened to Quinn carefully, while her eyes were looking at Finn, she knows how Quinn felt, she also cheated on Finn, even though it was only to get her revenge, she missed Finn and wanted him back.

"So this is me swallowing my pride  
Standing in front of you, saying I'm sorry for that night  
And I go back to December all the time  
It turns out freedom ain't nothing but missing you  
Wishing I'd realized what I had when you were mine  
I go back to December, turn around and make it alright  
I go back to December all the time"

Quinn continued to sing, moving around the room gracefully with small ballet steps, she twirled and walked around, but her eyes were only set on Sam's.

She couldn't take the pain no longer, she got down on her knees, tears falling from her eyes. Sam was surprise, so was the rest of the New Direction, they never saw Quinn like this, so weak, so vulnerable. Quinn didn't care anymore if she looked weak in front of everyone, but instead, she continued singing with all she got.

"Maybe this is wishful thinking  
Probably mindless dreaming  
But if we loved again, I swear I'd love you right  
I'd go back in time and change it, but I can't  
So if the chain is on your door, I understand

This is me swallowing my pride  
Standing in front of you, saying I'm sorry for that night  
And I go back to December"

She finished, everyone clapped their hands, and Mercedes ran to her side, hugging the girl, "You did great, you did what you had too"

Quinn hugged her friend and continued to cry "I love him so much" She whispered, Mercedes nodded her head and whispered "I know, we all know"

They stood up and everyone hadn't stop clapping, Rachel was even smiling as she walked towards Quinn "You we're wonderful Quinn, we could all feel your pain and sadness, you were so sincere" She said as she placed her hand on Quinn's shoulder.

"Thanks Rachel" Quinn said, the three girls walked towards there sit, Quinn looked to her left, she wanted to know Sam's reaction, Sam had a teardrop in his eyes, but he smiled as Quinn looked at him. Quinn hoped that would be a good sign.

"That is what we need in this club" Mr. Shuester said, "Real emotions and feelings, that's what gives us an awesome number" he said with a smile in his face.

"And now, for our great news" he continued "Mr. Figgin isn't going to cut the glee club anymore and he would be raising our funds"

"What's the catch?" Rachel asked, knowing that would be impossible.

"We are going to be putting up a musical, and we are going to be selling tickets, and I already thought of a musical, plus the actors and actress have been assigned and chosen by me and Ms. Holiday"

"We are doing Grease" Mr. Shuester said with a smile in his face

**REVIEW :) next chapter will be up soon! :D**


End file.
